No te atrevas a tocar a mi Hobbit - Traducción-Author: JestersJoker93
by ElizabethQueen
Summary: Bilbo se confunde y siente que no pertenece al grupo de los enanos (Todos sabemos quien tiene la culpa). Así que los enanos deciden enseñarle, lo mucho que el pertenece al grupo. Pronto Thorin siente muy celoso y empieza a cortejar a Bilbo, que no es consciente de esto. Es una traducción no autorizada (aun) si bien envié el pedido de aprobación, aun no eh recibido respuesta.


PD La canción utilizada es de Shattered Trading Yesterday: D

Bilbo estaba terriblemente nostálgico. Fue en la carretera durante un tiempo, y se llevaba muy bien con todo el mundo. Bueno, casi todo el mundo. Thorin era tan frío como una piedra. No había tenido ni una palabra agradable para el Hobbit. A Bilbo le dolía profundamente, porque Bilbo quería a Thorin, le gusta. No sabía por qué quería impresionar al majestuoso rey enano, pero el rechazo que recibió fue casi insoportable.

Cuando Bilbo le llevaba a Thorin su parte de la cena, el enano sólo lo miraba con aquellos ojos fríos. No había calor en ellos cuando miraba a Bilbo.

Pero Bilbo había sentido un atisbo de esperanza de una vez: cuando tropezaron con los trolls, y lo atraparon, Thorin trató de rescatarlo. Incluso puso su espada para evitar que los trolls mataran a Bilbo. Había visto la preocupación en los ojos del rey enano. Aunque este aspecto desapareció casi sin demora. Al poco tiempo volvió a ser el frió viejo Thorin Escudo de Roble.

Bilbo se había dado cuenta de una cosa: Él estaba completamente asustado de Thorin. Cuando los trolls querían comerse a los enanos, Bilbo sintió un escalofrío de miedo corriendo por su espina dorsal. No temía por su propia vida. El temía por la vida de Thorin. Y un poco, temía por la vida de sus queridos compañeros.

Realmente, Kili, Fili, Bofur y Balin eran la más cercana a Bilbo. Pero le gustaba cada enano a su manera. Y en opinión de Bilbo, todos y cada uno de los enanos estaba un poco enamorado de él. A excepción de Thorin.

Haga saber, Bilbo estaba en la frontera del grupo fumando una pipa, y cantando una canción lenta. Era una canción triste, pero que amaba entrañablemente. Resultó que un poco ancla en tiempos difíciles, al igual que lo era ahora.

Ayer murió, sangrado de mañana

Caer en la luz del sol

El futuro de abiertos más allá de creer

Para saber por qué la esperanza muere

Perder lo que se encontró, en un mundo tan vació

Suspendido en una solución de compromiso

El silencio de este sonido es muy pronto para seguir

De alguna manera la puesta del sol

Y la búsqueda de respuestas

Es olvidar todas las preguntas que nos llamó a su casa

Al pasar las tumbas de los desconocidos

Como las nubes razón mis ojos, con la decoloración esplendor

Las ilusiones de la luz del sol

Y el reflejo de una mentira que me haga esperar

El amor ha ido para siempre

Terminando el día de hoy es la prueba de matar el tiempo toda la fe que sabe

Sabiendo que la fe es todo lo que tienen

Y he perdido lo que soy

Y no puedo entender

żPor qué mi corazón está roto

El rechazo de su amor

Sin el amor ido mal

Vida

Menos palabras

Continuar

Pero yo sé

Todo lo que sé

Es que los extremos principio

Quién soy yo desde el principio

Tomar

Y su amor se conquista todos los

Sí su amor vencerá todos los

Ayer murió, mañana sangrado

Caer en la luz del sola casa de mi corazón

Déjame ir

Y voy a correr

No voy a ser silenciado

Durante todo este tiempo pasado en vano

Años perdidos

Aumento de desperdicio

Todo está perdido

La esperanza se mantiene

Y esta guerra no ha terminado

Hay una luz

No es el sol

Tomando todos los que rompió

Al lugar al que pertenecemos

Y su amor vencerá

Y he perdido lo que soy

Y no puedo entender

Por qué mi corazón está roto

El rechazo de su amor

Sin el amor ido mal

Vida

Menos palabras

Continuar

Pero yo sé

Todo lo que sé

Es que los extremos principio

Quién soy yo desde el principio

Llévame a casa de mi corazón

Déjame ir

Y voy a correr

No voy a ser silenciado

Durante todo este tiempo pasado en vano

Años perdidos

Aumento de desperdicio

Todo está perdido

La esperanza se mantiene

Y esta guerra no ha terminado

Hay una luz

No es el sol

Tomando todos los que rompió

Al lugar al que pertenecemos

"¿Está todo bien contigo?" Una voz preocupada le preguntó en voz baja. Bilbo saltó. No se había dado cuenta de que alguien lo escuchó cantar. Delante de él estaban Kili y Fili. Este último fue el que habló.

"Bueno, supongo-" Pero Bilbo no podía decir nada más, porque las lágrimas picaban en sus ojos y un enorme nudo en la garganta.

"¿Esta usted nostálgico?" preguntó Kili en voz baja y puso un brazo alrededor del hombro de Bilbo. Pero Bilbo se limitó a sacudir la cabeza. No era nostalgia! Éra la tan maldita soledad y la sensación de no pertenece! Thorin lo había dejado muy claro.

"En serio, estoy de humor para relamerse nuestro tío!" Fili exclamó y le frotó suavemente la espalda de Bilbo. Bilbo logró sacar una sonrisa triste, que sonaba más como un sollozo.

"Ah, encontramos la raíz de su malestar!" Kili sonrió. Fili sonrió y dijo: ". No tome nuestro tío demasiado serio, Quizá comió algo mal o algún error lo arrastro a eso-"

"Un error me arrastró a qué?" Una voz profunda exigía. Fili, Kili y Bilbo se congelaron muertos en sus pistas.

"Uhm ... Tú, estás uhm, quiero decir, la barba!" Fili, dijo, no muy convincente. Thorin sólo gruñó y lanzó una mirada que le heló el alma Bilbo.

Cuando Thorin estaba fuera del alcance, Bilbo dijo, con un matiz enojado en su voz: "Ese es exactamente mi problema. Si no fuera por su actitud no me sentiría tan completamente solo o nostálgico, si me trataría mejor... no debería que haber dejado la Comarca. No soy bienvenido aquí! "

Allí mismo, Bilbo estaba perdió. Lágrimas de rabia y tristeza corrían por su rostro. Kili y Fili intercambiaron una mirada y Fili dijo:... "Usted es bienvenido. Usted nos gusta y a Thorin también te gusta, incluso si no puede demostrarlo, ahora deja de llorar y venga con nosotros, me pareces que lo que necesita es alguien que lo abrace! "

"No creo que esa es una buena idea." Bilbo dijo que no está seguro de qué hacer.

"Oh, vamos, ahora señor Bolsón! Los enanos abrazamos cuando estamos solos o tenemos frío!" Kili y el riero. Fili tomó la mano de Bilbo y lo llevó hasta sus sacos de dormir, que ya habían establecidos, ambos a los lados de Bilbo.

El pobre Hobbit estaba tan cansado y triste, que no se da cuenta de la mirada de Thorin, pero Fili y Kili lo hicieron y le dispararon Thorin una mirada que decía " Cierra el pico o te lo cerramos! "

Por una vez Thorin no se enoja con ellos. Vio al hobbit, quien aun tenia rayas de lágrimas visibles en su rostro. Se sentía culpable, pero empujó a un lado ese sentimiento. No tenía sentido para el que gustara de un inútil Hobbit como el de su grupo.

"Voy a tomar la primera guardia!" dijo bruscamente y desapareció. No notó la mirada de añoranza de Bilbo.

"Hey, si se me permites dar un consejo", dijo Kili con una sonrisa amable "Cuando pienses que no te quiere, mira para otro enano. De una forma u otra, no estará solo nunca más!"

Con esto, ambos se pusieron a cada lado de Bilbo y le abrazados de cerca. Bilbo se acurrucó un poco más en su calor. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: nunca se enamoraría de otra enano que no fuera Thorin.

Ante estos pensamientos casi se sacudió de nuevo. Pero se tranquilizó pronto. Él no podría enamorarse. Es posible que no de Thorin, tal vez sentía un poco de atraída por él, pero él no estaba enamorado. No podía estar enamorada de un enano!

Kili y Fili apretaron su agarre sobre él y poco a poco, Bilbo se quedó dormido ...

Por otro lado Thorin no había podido encontrar el sueño es noche. Incluso cuando Balin vino a vigilar y Thorin finalmente se retiró a su saco de dormir, se sorprendió a sí mismo mirando a Fili, Kili y el Hobbit tendido entre ellos. Sintió algo inquietante en su corazón, pero él lo arrojo lejos. No era más que cansancio.

Thorin no concilio el sueño esa noche ...


End file.
